


深渊之梦

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Kudos: 1





	深渊之梦

不过又是一个荒诞的梦而已，哈迪斯想。

自己花了一万年来编织的梦境被另一个世界来的光的使者击碎后，承载了同伴们的悲愿的翅膀也被光的使者剪断，他便一直被困在这样的梦里。梦里的自己仍在亚马乌罗提，被安稳的黑暗所包裹住，但这样的平稳最后总会有一道缝隙，无数让他感到炫目的光从裂缝中涌进来，接着是让他尝尽失败的滋味的人类走进来。

他从心底厌恶对方所露出的表情，摇摇欲坠时仍然保持着怒视着自己的神态，哈迪斯想移开眼睛，他讨厌被那双眼睛直直地看着，而其中所蕴含的情绪更是让他觉得像是被扼住了脖颈无法呼吸，虽然在折磨光之战士这件事上他得到了极大乐趣，但对方所流露出的感情让他觉得气闷。也许正是清楚光之战士的身体有他曾经的同伴的碎片，每当看到光之战士所展现出的常人的感情，会动摇，会因为普通人的死而消沉，他心中的厌恶感就会陡然上升，不仅仅是讨厌光之战士起伏的感情，不如说因为他人的情绪而变得陌生的自己才是他怒火的源头。

哈迪斯看着自己的双手，这是属于人类的身体，难道自己在这具身体中待得时间太久了，自己的一部分也被人类侵蚀了吗。他想要运用冥王的力量，恢复到自己的原状，可在这个梦里，他怎么也无法看清冥界力量的流动，因此只能被困在人类的躯壳中。本以为战败后会摆脱这个不完整又脆弱的人类，可反复循环的这个梦一刻也不让他休息，也正是这样，光之战士可以靠近他，触碰他，做那些让他感到耻辱和痛苦的事。

我讨厌你，他不止一次对着这梦里的光之战士说，吐出这句话的瞬间有种前所未有的清爽感，你只不过是一个人偶，是最差劲的舞台上的人偶。

真可笑，这舞台的支配者却是我，哈迪斯往后退了一步，反胃感上涌，仿佛在嘲笑他似的，他被那异样感压得无法直起身子。站在不远处的光之战士的确将他痛苦的模样尽收眼底，他快步向哈迪斯走去，那绷紧的五官让他忍不住想要躲开。

不要跟过来，他在心底发出悲鸣，他不想重现过去的那些循环里的痛苦记忆。光之战士有力地圈住了他，另一只手轻易穿过了他的身体，像是在他的腹部来回寻找着什么，他垂着眼睛，注意力全部集中在手臂上。哈迪斯想要挣开这突然拉近的距离，被触碰后愤怒和羞耻的感情让他忽略了光之战士在他腹部找着什么的手，他本能地感觉到如果再不离开这个人，自己长期支撑着的某物就会崩溃四散，那具体是什么，他也无法说明。

腹腔内被搅动的异样感干扰了他的思绪，哈迪斯不明白为什么光之战士能自如地剖开自己，他想抓过光之战士好好询问，但对方的注意力只是放在寻找着的手上，并不能感觉到他的视线。在他腹部寻找着什么的手臂停了下来，像是最后确认一遍，光之战士抬起眼睛，和他的视线相遇，光之战士抽离手臂，原来在他的腹腔里光之战士找到的东西是一块光泽暗淡的水晶，哈迪斯剧烈颤抖起来，他认出来那上面覆盖着自己的以太，光之战士轻而易举地抽出了他们，就像把他内心深处的想法暴露在空气中。

内里被窥探的感觉让他更加猛烈地反抗起来，每一次都是这样，本应该消散为以太的自己却被困在噩梦中，被人反复剖开，内脏一次又一次被翻动，因为清楚这是无法结束的循环，最开始的耻辱感渐渐减弱，只剩下疼痛和不从何而来的焦躁。

这应该也是一个荒诞的梦吧，哈迪斯想，异样的感觉再次上浮，脸颊被粗暴地扳正，不知为何在自己身上施加暴行的男人此刻却在哭泣，光之战士的眼睛上蒙上了一层让他感到厌烦的泪水。为什么梦境里仍然不肯放过我，他挣扎起来，四肢却被牢牢钉死在地面上，他徒劳地放松绷紧的肌肉，内脏被撕扯搅动时的疼痛让他眼前变得模糊起来，下巴被固定住了，像是为了让他好好正视光之战士的脸。光之战士再一次从他的腹部抽离手臂，这次他看清了，烟雾状的黑色以太缠绕着光之战士的手臂，烟雾的中心便是和刚才别无二致的暗淡水晶。

光之战士终于放开他，他看起来又是一副痛苦到快要支撑不住的样子，他的脸逐渐被四周无边的黑暗包裹起来，下次再见，哈迪斯，他读懂了那嘴唇开合的形状。


End file.
